In order to connect two (for example, mechanical or optical) components immovably to one another and additionally to bring about a relative displacement of the one component with respect to the other, it is known, for example, to create a threaded connection by the fact that the component to be aligned comprises at least one elongated hole through which engages a screw that is connected to the stationary part. Another known technical solution consists in providing a transport thread by the actuation of which a linear shift of the movable component is possible. It is additionally known to perform a relative displacement of two components with respect to one another by means of an eccentric.
This aforesaid existing art entails several disadvantages. With the elongated-hole version, the component to be moved cannot be precisely and reproducibly displaced in one direction. In particular, small displacements cannot be performed in controlled fashion. The use of a transport thread is on the one hand complex; on the other hand this technical solution results in only an inadequately guided connection, and physical accessibility in the direction of the displacement is moreover always necessary. The use of an eccentric necessitates additional retention in order to prevent displacement in other degrees of freedom; furthermore, immobilization of the position that has been or is to be set is also necessary.